Accident
by Fall for Her
Summary: Kara just wants to be human sometimes. Lena just wants to be swallowed up by a blackhole. It was an accident!
1. Accident

Kara Danvers was plenty of things. Headstrong, persistent, intelligent, _heroic_ amongst many other traits. One thing she did not have, however, was awareness. Sure, when she throws the suit on and dons the Super emblem she's 100% aware of everything—super hearing and perfect vision kind of do that for you—but when she's living her "normal" life, she tends to zone out. A lot. It's especially difficult when she's wearing the kryptonite infused necklace given by her older sister.

It's not meant to cause pain or discomfort, just enough to lessen Kara's powers to a human level so that she can take a break from heroism every once in a long while. She happened to pick today to wear her necklace. Combine her aloof-ness with her kryptonite necklace and, well…

That's how she ended up getting hit by a car. Not just any car though, no. Rushing out and kneeling by the fallen woman, L-Corp's CEO, Lena Luthor, made a 911 call. She held the hand of the girl, checking her pulse every once in a while.

"Shit...that file could've waited until at _least_ a red light. This is why Jess insists on the driver. Now look what you've done, Lena!" The young Luthor chastised herself in a panic as she awaited the arrival of an ambulance and the police.

When the squad car pulled up, a shorter woman exited and gave Lena a nod of acknowledgment.

"Miss Luthor, I'm Detective Maggie Sawyer, what happened?"

"I-I was looking for a file I need for a merger for L-Corp and…..and she appeared out of nowhere….I didn't even…I didn't see her." Lena rambled. Maggie nodded and walked with Lena to the still unconscious woman.

"The ambulance should be here soon but—" Maggie froze, looking at the girl. Lena looked over to her.

"What's wrong, detective?"

"L-Little Danvers…." Lena looked curiously at her then to the fallen girl and a dawn of understanding struck her.

"You…know her." Lena's guilt grew tenfold as Maggie bit her lip and took out her phone and called another officer over.

"Change of plans, Jake. Inform the medics we don't need them. I've got this one." Knowing better than to defy his superior, the officer gave a curt nod and walked away. Dialing on her phone, Maggie looked over at Kara and, in turn, Lena who was hunched over her.

" _Sawyer?"_

"Danvers…we have a situation."

" _What's wrong?"_

"It's Kara."

" _Maggie….what happened with Kara? Give me more details than that."_ Maggie pursed her lips, knowing Alex was beginning to freak out. Maggie walked over to the two girls and placed her hand on Kara's chest, feeling the necklace underneath. She hesitated, looking at Lena, before speaking again.

"Babe…listen she's wearing your _gift_. She was hit by a car…I don't know the damage, but your medical team needs to get here quick."

" _Okay…okay….uhh…shit. Okay I sent the medical team but J'onn just got a lead on those rogue aliens we've been chasing….I…I promise I will see her as soon as we get back. Please take care of her."_ Maggie gave a few more details and words of comfort before she got off the phone with Alex.

The DEO medical team finally pulled up and Maggie told them what happened. As they were wheeling Kara away, Lena stood.

"Please…let me go with her." Lena couldn't explain, but she felt like she absolutely _needed_ to go with Kara wherever they were going. Maggie pursed her lips, about to deny the request as the DEO _was_ a private facility.

"Detective Sawyer, there are reports of dead aliens on Shelby and Riverside" Jake said before turning back and entering the squad car. Maggie ran a hand over her face and groaned.

"J'onn is going to have my head for this… _Alex_ is going to have my head for this. Fine… go with her. Make sure she's okay. I will be there with her sister later." Lena nodded, thanking her, before hopping into the ambulance.

Upon arrival, Lena simply followed the gurney into a large building. When they got to the hospital wing, Lena couldn't go with Kara any further, so instead she took the opportunity to look at her surroundings. _Department of Extra-normal Operations_ Lena's eyes widened.

" _This is an alien facility…but they took Kara…does that mean…"_

It felt like hours had passed and in reality, that was quite possible. Lena had already called her assistant and had her cancel any meetings she had for the rest of the day.

"Miss Luthor?" A doctor at the facility exited. Lena stood immediately.

"Is she okay? Oh god, I killed her, didn't I?" Lena, normally composed, could not seem to find herself capable of calmness at the moment. The doctor chuckled a bit before schooling her features.

"Kara will be fine…though I'm more concerned with her sister…and her boss."

"Can I see her?" Lena asked.

"Yes…but I must warn you, under the circumstances, please be cautious." Lena nodded and went to the back room.

Kara was laid out on a sunbed, she looked to be sleeping and Lena came as close as she could before she saw a glowing object on the table nearby. Lena walked over to it and picked it up.

"Kryptonite…" She looked at the resting girl again. She took a seat and examined Kara closer.

"Supergirl…" Lena was no fool, this incident aside, it didn't take much to link the clues together.

"I hit Supergirl" Lena felt a bit sick. She never meant for this to happen…she actually admires Supergirl a great deal. God she—a _Luthor_ of all people – hit National City's treasure. A woman Lena herself found gorgeous and intelligent and had the purest of hearts. Feeling out of place, she stood with the intent to leave, until she heard groaning. Turning back to the girl, she could see Kara try to sit up.

"Golly, what happened?" Kara rubbed her eyes and looked at the only person in the room, freezing.

"M-Miss Luthor?" Lena sheepishly smiled at her.

"Hello…call me Lena, please. I ehem…I apologize for hitting you, Kara"

"Y-You know my name?" The innocence and shock on her face made Lena smile softly.

"Your friend, the detective, may have said it while speaking to your sister."

"Detective…Maggie! Oh…oh no, Alex! She's going to kill me!" That made Lena laugh now.

"Oh, I'm sure your sister wouldn't be able to, you are Supergirl after all." She teased.

"Well, you don't know my sist—wait did you just call me Supergirl? I—I am _not_ Supergirl" Lena rolled her eyes as the girl rambled her explanation.

"Kara…I saw the Kryptonite necklace. Also, you're lying in a sunbed for god's sake. AND we are in the DEO. Don't worry, I won't tell your little secret. Where did that necklace come from anyway?" Kara bit her lip and nodded.

"O-Oh…well uh…my sister gave it to me when I was younger to lessen my powers…and now I wear it when I want to be as human as possible." Kara confessed.

"And pray-tell why did you want to be human?"

"I feel like I don't belong…and it sort of throws me in a mood."

"I understand you completely…but you know humans don't normally get hit by cars, right?" She teased again. Kara looked back at her and smirked.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Lena blushed.

"I'm sorry for that by the way." Kara merely waved her hand and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Kara's child-like curiosity peered through. Shouldn't Alex be here? Or Maggie?

"Detective Sawyer was called to examine dead aliens. I believe I heard her mumbling about Danvers on a chase?"

"Danvers…it's my last name. She calls my sister, her girlfriend, that. If Alex is off doing that, that means J'onn is with her…James and Winn are probably working…" Kara pouted. No one was here when she woke up…no one except this beautiful woman, which isn't all too bad, but still.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a disappointing outcome. It must not be so reassuring that you woke up to a Luthor while you were unwell." Lena bit her lip nervously. She knows what it's like to be considered a disappointment, but she doesn't think she could handle if this woman called her as such.

"NO! Oh Rao no. If none of them were going to be here, I'm absolutely ecstatic that you are. I admire you, Lena. You are not your family, and the work you do is remarkable." Lena felt her heart flutter a bit at the words. The moment was short lived as the door burst opened and a woman with short, red hair ran in.

"Oh Kara! Oh my god, are you okay? I am SO sorry!" She engulfed Kara, who had stood as she entered, into a tight embrace.

"Alex, I'm fine! It's not your fault."

"But my gift and…oh I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner!"

"It's fine! Lena was here to keep me company. She's good company" The blonde girl sent a playful wink to the CEO.

"Your bi is showing, Little Danvers." Maggie sauntered in with a laugh, bringing the hero into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Little Danvers."

"Thanks Mags….I'm glad you were there to help."

"Anything for a Danvers" Maggie said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. She turned to face the CEO

"Miss Luthor thanks for taking care of her."

"Lena, please. And it was no trouble at all. I _was_ the one to hit her after all." At that, Alex had a burst of rage.

"This is who hit you? Let me _at her_!" Maggie wrapped both arms around her waist trying to reign her in. Kara used her speed to stand between Lena and her sister.

"Alex! Calm down! It was just an accident. Besides, I'm a Super" Now, Alex's rage was aimed at Kara.

"Are you crazy? You can't just…HELLO? She's a _Luthor_ " Kara frowned at that, taking Lena's hand.

"Hey, I judge people on their own merits. Not that of their family. You know that and I thought you were the same. I'm very disappointed, Alex" At those words, Alex's mind cleared. When Kara actually says she is disappointed, she's extremely disappointed and hurt.

"Oh…oh Kara I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." Kara shook her head.

"It isn't _me_ you need to apologize to." Kara said, her hand still entwined with Lena's. Alex sighed and turned to the CEO.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean it…it's just…she's my sister you know? Even if she is adopted, it's like we're blood." Lena nodded.

"I understand. Being adopted siblings is difficult especially if you grew up together, but I promised your sister and I will promise you too, I will not tell a soul about Kara being Supergirl."

"You still have to sign the no-disclosure agreement papers, Ms. Luthor." J'onn said, entering the room.

"Kara, how are you feeling?" He asked. Kara threw up a thumbs up with a cheeky smile and he just nodded, turning his attention to Lena.

"Ms. Luthor, my name is Director J'onn, but just J'onn is fine...welcome to the DEO" Lena was surprised by his hospitality. He seemed to read her mind because he added on

"Kara is not fun to deal with when she's upset with you." He faux stage-whispered. A booming laugh rang through the room and 2 men walked in.

"Ain't that the truth. I've been on the disappointed end before" James said. The man next to her nodded.

"Yeah, have you seen those puppy dog eyes?" Winn added. Lena just chuckled.

"Indeed, I have…quite a super power you've got there, Kara" Kara just blushed as James and Winn finally got to the rest of the group.

"How do you feel, hero?"

"Being human's not so fun, huh?" James said. Kara shrugged.

"The cars will take some getting used to, but it's all good. Especially if she's the one hitting me" Kara gestured to the CEO who blushed for the nth time today. The rest of the group just laughed while Lena huffed.

"It was an _accident!_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First story, please be gentle! Haha

In all fairness, constructive criticism is appreciated and any other comments you'd like to make.

Let me know if you want more and what not!

See ya 'round,

Fall for Her


	2. Game Night Invite

Kara entered the office, smiling once more at Jess before greeting Lena.

"Hey, I know you're probably busy, but I figured you might've forgotten lunch or maybe just lost track of time because wow you're a big CEO and of course you're busy. I didn't mean to just drop in like this, but you told me that one time that I can come whenever and see you, so I just thought maybe I'd come today and hopefully—"

"Kara, breathe" Lena gave her a smile. Kara did as she was told and smiled back.

"You eat donuts, right?" Kara asked, holding up a bag to the CEO's face.

"Well…I am human" She joked, taking the bag.

"That joke can only work for so long, you know" Kara said, smiling as Lena took a piece of her donut and popped it into her mouth because _of course_ everything she does needs to look pristine and gorgeous and—never mind that.

"The joke works for as long as you aren't human, sweetheart" Lena sends her a wink.

"So…forever."

"Forever ever" Lena grins.

"Speaking of forever, it feels like it's been forever since our first meeting." Kara ponders.

"Yes it has been a few months, hasn't it?"

"And in those few months I gained the bestest friend in the galaxy" Kara smiles, making Lena blush.

"Ah I'd hardly call myself 'the bestest'. Especially in the galaxy."

"Lena. I have encountered the galaxy. Believe me when I say you are the bestest. Even if you eat the most disgusting food." Kara scrunches her nose. Lena scoffs.

"Just because you have a higher caloric intake, can live off of junk food, and still have an amazing body does not make kale a disgusting food. It's a super food, I'll have you know." Lena smirks as Kara looks affronted.

"You take that back Lena Luthor! Do not associate me with _kale_ " Kara said taking a big bite of her delicious donut.

"Oh don't be such a baby. How would that look to the public? Supergirl can't handle her veggies" Lena teased.

"I can handle them. With my heat vision I can handle them." Kara grumbled.

"Of course you can, Supergirl."

"Speaking of, you know my biggest secret, what's one of yours?" Lena paused for a moment, an eyebrow quirked.

"My, my Ms. Danvers a bit presumptuous aren't we? Why would I tell you any of my secrets?" Kara blushed in response.

"I…it's just…is this not an 'I showed you mine, so you show me yours' situation?" Kara reached up, adjusting her glasses nervously. Lena let out a laugh.

"Oh, honey, who taught you that phrase?"

"Maggie" Lena rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Of course she did. Well, let me tell you, Kara, this is _not_ one of those situations. But I'd be more than happy to bring you up to speed in a situation that _is_ like that" Lena teased, biting her lip.

Kara's gaze focused on Lena's lower lip before she shook herself out of it and blushed again.

"I…well I um…I can just ask Maggie at game night tonight. Which by the way is another reason why I am here. To invite you. To game night. At my place. Only if you want to!" Lena smiled softly at Kara's rambling.

"Kara, I'd love to come to game night. Just send me the time and I'll be sure to be there." Kara's face beamed with a smile.

"Great! I'm so excited! Everyone will be happy to see you. We'll have pizza and beer. Is that okay?"

"That's more than fine, darling. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't hang with the guys and eat pizza?" Lena inwardly cringed at her wording, but Kara smiled endearingly at her.

"You'll fit right in, Lena. I just know it."

They both turned as the sound of sirens echoed through the streets of National City. Kara grimaced and turned back to Lena.

"Up, up and away?" Lena asked, giving a small smile. Kara nodded.

"Up, up and away." She replied, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'll see you tonight then." Lena said, hugging Kara.

"Yes, that's for sure" Kara said, walking to the balcony.

"By the way, a secret of mine," Lena said, catching Kara's attention, "I am ferociously competitive. I hate losing, so I don't." Kara chuckled.

"We'll see about that, Lena." She said before taking off. Lena looked on after her, shaking her head as Kara did a few showy flips in the air before heading to the crisis.

* * *

Kara mumbled to herself as she nearly flipped the gaming area upside down to find what she was looking for.

"Aleeeex! Where's my wheel?" Kara asked, looking through their gaming equipment.

"Uhh it should be there, Kar! No one's touched it since last game night." Alex replied, walking into the den, drying her hair.

"It isn't here! I swear I dropped it next to yours" Kara pouted.

"Did you try X-raying the apartment?"

"Yes of course I tried that…" Kara responded checking to see if her sister was watching before doing a quick scan of the apartment.

"It isn't anywhere here. How am I supposed to beat anyone without my wheel?" The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Well maybe someone else can win for a change, hm?" Alex said with a smirk, turning to open the door. Her smirk turning to a grin as she saw her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe." Alex greeted as Maggie leaned up and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi baby. What's up?"

"Kara's having a breakdown about her Mario Kart wheel" Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh shit, this one?" Maggie held it up, the customized Supergirl emblem clearly displayed.

"Um yes? Why do you have it?" Maggie grinned sheepishly.

"I only ever play with the wheel during game nights so I borrowed Kara's to practice at home. This one's kinda heavy though" Maggie rubbed her neck.

"Well yeah, it's reinforced so Kara can't break it so easily. Why'd you take Kara's and not mine?" Maggie gave her an incredulous look.

"You're so crazy about your equipment, babe. James tried to use your Gamecube controller for Smash and you nearly flipped him over the couch" Maggie cocked an eyebrow and Alex blushed.

"But it's different when it's you, Mags." Maggie smiled softly.

"Yes, well, I'll keep that in mind. Until then, I better get this back to Little Danvers." As Maggie walked into the den, Alex could hear Kara's excited greeting and a yelp as she presumably hugged the detective.

There was another knock and before Alex could get to the door, her sister super-sped right past her with the biggest grin on her face.

"Hi!" She greeted as she opened the door, her smile falling as she saw who it was.

"Gee, nice to see you too, Kara" James teased as he and Winn brought in pizza and drinks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just expecting someone else."

"Ah, you finally ask your girlfriend to come to game night?" James asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Girlf—…psh…whaaat? I don't have a…Lena isn't my girlfriend" Kara stammered, reaching for glasses that weren't on her face.

"I never said it was Lena" James shot back, Winn giving a resounding 'Oooh' behind him.

"Oh…of course, not like I like Lena like that…" Kara said, biting her lip.

"You know it's totally okay if you do, though. Right Kara?" James said.

"Yeah, you know we'll support you always, Kar. What are best bi-bros for?" Winn said jumping onto the couch.

"R-Right…well ehem Lena will be here and yeah…just to clarify. We aren't dating. Lena doesn't even like women!" Kara finished as Alex and Maggie entered the room.

"Who doesn't like women?" Alex asked.

"Lena" Winn said. Maggie laughed.

"Yeah sure. If Lena doesn't like women, then I don't either. And I love women. Especially this one" She stated, pulling a blushing Alex closer.

"What? No. Lena's never even spoken to me about liking girls." Kara said. Alex and Maggie looked at each other questioningly before looking back to Kara.

"Little Danvers, Lena is definitely on team Lady Lovin'" Maggie said.

"She would have told me if she was. We're best friends." Kara replied, tugging on her sleeves.

"Did you ever tell her that _you_ like girls?" Alex pointed out.

"Well…no not explicitly. But I mean…how does that even come up in conversation. 'Hey you hit me with your car, by the way I'm bisexual. Are you into girls?'"

"Would it be so bad if she was? I mean…everyone in this group is team Lady Lovin'" Maggie said.

"No it wouldn't be bad at all…"

"Damn right it wouldn't." James gave her a wink. Someone knocked on the door and Kara gave them all a look.

"Okay, this conversation is over and will stay over or I swear to Rao I'll delete all the gaming history." Kara said quickly before going to the door. She took a deep breath and put on her best smile.

"Hi, Lee" Kara said softly. The CEO gave her own sweet smile before pulling Kara in for a hug.

"Hello darling. Ready to get your ass whooped?" The statement made Kara bark out a laugh.

"In your dreams, Ms. Luthor."

* * *

 _ **Team Lady Lovin' FTW**_

 _ **Next chapter: competitive game night and a lot of questionable flirting**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm actually kind of surprised you wanted this one-shot to be something more. But hey I'm all for trying new things.**_

 _ **See ya 'round,**_

 _ **Fall for Her**_


	3. Winning

Mario Kart 8 was a very serious game at game night. The winner was granted full bragging rights and was overall the group's favorite game.

In the current and final race, Alex had taken a decent lead, getting away from the pack of racers demolishing each other in a frenzy of items.

"Red shell coming in hot!" Winn, who was in a rocky second place, announced as he let it fly, targeted on Alex.

"No! Dammit Winn, back off!" The tech man just laughed, which was cut short when he was hit by a red shell as well.

"Lay off my woman, Winslow!" Maggie said, laughing at Winn's despair as she, Kara, and James surpassed him.

"That's my girl!" Alex said, smiling, until she was hit with another red shell.

"What the—Maggie!" Alex exclaimed, frantically trying to regain her large lead as the rest of the group came closer. Maggie passed her up bouncing in her seat as she took first by the second lap.

"Sorry, love. All's fair in love and war." Maggie said, blowing a kiss before refocusing to the game. It was silent for a moment until Kara could be heard snickering. A crash was heard on screen.

"I hate you so much, Kara!" Alex screamed as she was hit by yet another red shell, making her sister laugh aloud as she passed her.

"Oops" Kara responded. Alex pulled up next to her sister. Alex and Kara hit item boxes, both pulling in near Maggie.

"Yes!" Kara cheered, quickly using mushrooms to pull ahead of the detective, bringing a scowl to the latter's face.

"BANANAS? In third place?!" Alex looked offended as she held them for unfortunate passers. The other Super Friends all laughing.

The race carried as such with Kara in first, Maggie second, Alex third, Winn and James battling for fourth, and a silent Lena carrying up the rear. They were all fairly close to one another, but Kara's grin only widened as they hit lap three.

"Looks like this one's mine…again."

"This is bullshit!" Alex claimed, getting more bananas. Maggie grunted in agreement, having gotten coins or green shells, which she was not fond of using. Just because she was a perfect shot in the field did not mean this video game was the same. Lena's lip quirked up as she hit double items. She let the race carry on until halfway through the lap.

"Incoming!" She called out, releasing a blue shell.

"Dammit!" Maggie said, getting knocked to the side by the shell.

"Luthor!" Alex growled as she too was knocked over.

"Oh no!" Kara exclaimed watching the blue shell come near, circling her character.

"WHAT THE HELL" Alex and Maggie exclaimed as they were caught within the perimeter of the blast.

"That was an accident" Lena said, though her smirk said otherwise. Lena then took her next plan of action and activated her bullet bill.

She bumped into Winn and James, bumping Winn off the map, the man crying out in shock. She bypassed the three leaders and took her spot in first, letting out a delighted giggle.

"My, my, Kara. Seems this one is going to be mine." Kara let out a competitive growl, tongue poking out as her grip tightened, trying her best to catch up to the CEO. Frantic button mashing and screams of rage rang out in the apartment. Unfortunately for Kara, she couldn't quite get there and ended up second to Lena. Alex and Maggie came in with a photo finish, Alex just barely beating Maggie because of a banana Maggie had hit earlier on. (If it happened to be dropped by Alex in lap 2, well, Maggie didn't need to know that)

They watched as the last two came around the final turn, neck and neck.

"Look out, Winn." James said, pushing his friend over.

"Sabotage!" The shorter man called out, trying to cover James' eyes. The photographer chuckled and easily took 5th place, Winn not even getting a chance to fully complete the race.

* * *

"Dang Luthor, so you have some Kart skills." Maggie appraised.

"I may have dabbled a bit when away at boarding school. I picked up a few things" Lena confessed.

"A few? Lena, Kara has had her Mario Kart bragging rights for nearly 5 months. And the only reason she never won before then was because we hadn't reinforced her wheel so she kept breaking them mid-race. You beat her on your first night playing with us." Alex said, partially annoyed, but mostly impressed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you didn't lose." Kara said. Lena chuckled a bit.

"Oh, Kara I didn't mean I _never_ lose. I just meant that, under certain circumstances, I take every chance to win." Lena's sly smile made Kara's ears burn, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Super Friends.

"Well, I'd take the L more often, if it stood for Lena," Kara winked, satisfied as she saw the light blush on Lena's cheeks. Maggie mumbled a 'Damn Little Danvers', James nodding in agreement as Alex looked between her sister and the CEO and coughed awkwardly.

"So, Lena's earned her bragging rights, and we still have a few hours to kill…who's up for Charades?" Winn groaned.

"We always play charades and you and Maggie always win." He complained.

"What about Monopoly?" James suggested.

"No, no. We learned from our mistakes. Monopoly and Mario Kart do not occur on the same night. Those two on the same night break friendships! I refuse to have a repeat of the Fallout of 2016" Alex reminded them.

"2016 in itself was a fallout, babe" Maggie joked, trying to ease her girlfriend's tense stance.

"What's the Fallout of 2016?" Lena asked, looking at the group.

"Our group used to be much larger" Kara said, blue eyes shining.

"The Lane sisters, Clark, and even J'onn and M'gann would stop by every once in a while, to name a few lost ones" James continued, solemnly.

"And then…the fall out." Winn shuddered. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're all a bunch of drama queens. Basically, Little Luthor, the Lane sisters had a fierce competitiveness that, of course, is in all of us, but rivals that of Kara. There was a whole situation with throwing controllers and food. It was so bad that J'onn made us stop playing. Instead he took out Monopoly and set it all up. Long story short, it ended in even more yelling, claiming James as banker was feeding money to Kara and Winn, and Alex and I were using our detective and agent skills to manipulate the players somehow. Words were said and Lucy broke her hand. Clark was so overwhelmed and terrified of Lois screaming that he burned the board. He replaced it later on, but still….was the funniest shit I'd ever seen." Maggie couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Lucy Lane broke her hand?" Lena said, surprised.

"In her adrenaline fueled fit, she forgot Kara is a Super and punched her for taking Boardwalk." That had Lena laughing along with Maggie.

"Anyway, the Lanes don't come by anymore for game night, and because Lois doesn't come, Clark doesn't come; J'onn and M'gann are busy with work, and everyone else sort of dwindled away after seeing how competitive these three can get" James said, gesturing to Kara, Alex, and Maggie.

"Hey, I'm competitive too!" Winn said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but it means nothing if you can't win, buddy," James wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him two pats on the arm.

"There were also the few who were no longer welcome…" Kara added.

"By New Year's Eve, it was just us. Team Lady Lovin'" Maggie said proudly, Alex face-palming.

"I told you not to call us that out loud." Alex said. Maggie shrugged.

"Hey, it's true though. And you shot down Sapphic Squad, so let me have this, slightly lamer, but still acceptable, crew name."

"You call yourself Team Lady Lovin'?" Lena asked, a perfect eyebrow raised.

"Yep! You got your Les-beans, your Bi-ceps, your straight boy, and your bi-bro! We would have more representation, but we only have so many people in the group, y'know? But we all love ladies" Winn says with a sigh.

"Bi-ceps…seriously, Winn?" Kara said, crossing her arms.

"I don't blame him…I mean look at these things." Lena appreciatively caressed her arm. Kara bit her lip and turned away, looking right at Maggie who gave her the most shit-eating grin.

"Yep! Kara is our resident bisexual lady. She's all about power to the girls and shit." Maggie winked at the CEO. Lena bit her lip.

"Good to know." She said. Maggie let a sly grin spread on her lips.

"And do you happen to fall within the Lady Lovin' crowd, Ms. Luthor?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Alex looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"I may happen to love ladies…exclusively." Lena suggested. Maggie looked at her girlfriend who looked less surprised than Kara, but still shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"Well that's fun, huh Kara?" Kara's eyes widened, her panic rising, making Maggie bite her tongue, refraining from teasing the Super further. Giving Kara mercy, she turned to face Winn.

"Les-beans… was that a fucking Latina joke, Winslow?" Maggie called out. The techy blanched.

"What? No! It's-It's a Tumblr thing! I saw it on Tumblr!" Alex blew a raspberry.

"In that case, you're Bi-Techxual" she smirked. Kara let out a huff of air at the bad joke.

"Alex, please, I don't want Lena to leave too." She teased.

"Oh, darling, I've won at Mario Kart and learned you all play Monopoly as well. I'm not leaving. The only thing better would be Uno." Lena trailed a finger down Kara's arm, leaving goosebumps (Kara didn't even know she could _get_ goosebumps!). The group shared another look before a smirk grew on Maggie's face.

"Little Luthor have we got a treat for you." The group placed the controllers in their slots, circling the coffee table. Maggie pulled out the red and black deck of cards, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys can't play Monopoly and Mario Kart together, but Uno is totally fine? Isn't Uno like the number one friendship breaker?" Lena asked.

"The irony does not go over our heads, Luthor. It's just, usually we end up teaming up against each other anyway." Alex said with a shrug. Maggie dealt the cards out claiming first play.

"You're all going down." She said.

The game went on with call outs and jabs at each other's techniques. Pretty soon alliances had formed. Maggie and Alex obviously helping each other, Lena and Kara finding their trust and protectiveness over one another to their benefit, and Winn and James deciding they might as well try.

"Hah, sorry James." Maggie sang, dropping a **"+2"** card.

"It's all good, Mags." James said, dropping one of his own. Winn was relieved he had one as well, stacking. His excitement led to him calling out.

"Stack! Stack! Stack!" he chanted. Lena, not wanting to pick up 6 cards, did have a chance to stack and placed her **"+2"** down, apologetically looking at Kara. The blonde shrugged, putting hers down too, joining Winn in his chants, looking at her sister.

"You're a lucky woman, Kara." Alex said, dropping a **"+2"**. Maggie groaned.

"Babe! How could you!" Maggie whined

"You started it!" Alex said back. Maggie looked at her girlfriend before a wide smirk appeared.

"How could you…do this to James." She placed a second **"+2"** , her smirk widening at Kara's gasp. James' jaw dropped and he admitted defeat, picking up the allotted 14 cards from the draw deck.

The game continued and Kara was stuck without a card to play. She glared at the red 6 on top of the play pile, and pouted at her remaining cards. Lena bit her lip and looked at Kara.

"Do you need a card, darling?" Kara nodded slightly. Lena plucked a red card from her hand and offered it.

"Trade you?" She said with a smile. Kara's heart melted. How could a gesture so simple make her feel like she was flying? Shaking herself out of her mini-daydream, she picked out a card and gave it to Lena.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Winn said. Lena turned to him.

"Where in the rules does it say that?" She blinked innocently. Winn was at a loss for words and turned to Maggie.

"Can she do that?" He asked. Maggie shrugged.

"They traded cards, so I guess it's…fair?" She said, though her glance went over to Alex for confirmation.

"I'm a fair business woman, detective. I work for benefit and ensuring both parties are satisfied." Lena stated.

Kara smiled at her and placed her new card down, the red card displaying a SKIP. Alex grumbled, everyone too caught up with the play to notice Kara's lack of cards.

"Uno!" Kara said happily, waving her final card.

"Dammit, Lena, this is your fault." Maggie said. Lena lifted an eyebrow.

"All's fair in love and war, no?" she teased. The detective scoffed as her words were used against her. She lay down a skip nonetheless, not allowing James to lay a card down. He looked at her, disbelief on his face.

"Really? You're gonna play me like that?" He asked, holding up his 20 cards. She snickered and shrugged.

"Sorry?" She said, not sounding apologetic at all. Alex turned to Winn.

"Winn, I swear to god if you don't play something that'll help us…" Winn hesitated, but saw that he had a skip card.

Using it, he hoped that Kara didn't have a yellow. Lucky for him, she didn't.

Huffing and picking out a card from the deck. Kara's eyes lit up and she dropped the **"+4"** wild card.

"WHAT?!" Alex cried out, glaring at her sister.

Kara grinned innocently at her.

"Green." She said to Maggie as Alex grudgingly picked up 4 cards.

Maggie bit her lip and placed her own wild card down.

"Is she bluffing? I can't tell if she's bluffing!" Maggie said.

"How can you not tell? You're a detective!" Winn said.

"Shut up, Winslow. You're her proclaimed best bi-bro, so why don't you tell me?" Winn looked at Kara, but couldn't tell as she was just staring at Lena.

"She's…she's…bluffing?" Winn said.

"You don't sound sure at all, but fine. Keeping it green." James placed a card, followed by Winn. Lena looked at Kara and smiled, putting a wild card down.

"Uno. What color do you need, love?" She asked gently, placing her hand over Kara's.

"Blue" Kara breathed out. Lena looked into Kara's eyes.

"My favorite." Lena slowly smiled before turning back to the group.

"Blue" she said. Kara placed her final card, a blue reverse, and smiled gratefully at Lena.

"Lenaaaa" Winn whined.

"Oops…my bad…accident" Lena said.

"Course it was…always an accident with you, huh Lee?" Kara said, smiling. Lena winked at her and put her own blue card down, solidifying them in first and second place again.

"Dammit, how are you two even doing this." Alex complained. The two women shrugged.

"Who would've believed it…" Kara says, Lena smiled knowingly at her.

"A Luthor and a Super working together." She finished.

"Now they're finishing each other sentences? That's gay." Maggie said, dropping a card down.

* * *

Game night finally concluded, James and Winn leaving defeated as they failed to win at all that night. Maggie and Alex sleepily leaving 2 hours later after an impromptu movie night. Maggie declaring a win for next game night and Alex calling out a 'see you tomorrow, Kar!'

Lena helped Kara clean up, something nagging at the CEO's mind.

"Kara?" she heard a hum of acknowledgement.

"Why didn't you just call out blue?" She heard Kara's movement hesitate before the clinking of cups continued.

"What do you mean?"

"During Uno…you were on your last card and you called out green instead of blue." Lena said, finishing up and walking over to Kara.

"Uh…it…it was a tactic?" She said.

"But Maggie didn't go with it anyway. So why?" Lena asked. She saw Kara take a deep breath.

"I was distracted…"

"By?" Kara faced her.

"Why is blue your favorite color? Honestly." Lena took a sharp breath.

"Well, the openness of the sky is freeing, the ocean waves soothe me, and…well It reminds me of my favorite pair of eyes." Lena looked up and saw Kara staring intently at her. The Girl of Steel took a step closer.

"Green eyes…your green eyes distracted me. I…" Kara didn't finish her sentence, instead closing the distance and capturing Lena's lips. ' _RAO they're softer than I thought'_ Kara thought to herself.

Lena stood, shocked, her mind racing a mile a minute. Kara noticed her lack of movement and pulled away.

"Lena? Are you…oh Rao, I read this wrong didn't I? I'm sorry. I just thought…with all the flirting and touching…and Maggie said…and then…" Lena was shaken out of her reverie and pulled Kara out of her rambling.

"Kara! Relax, darling…you didn't read anything wrong. I was just surprised is all. I figured we had a little flirting going back and forth but I didn't think you would actually like me…like that." Lena looked down at her hands, which made Kara want to take them, so she did. She kissed Lena's knuckles, pulling the CEO's attention back to her.

"Lee…of course I'd like you like that. Anyone would be crazy not to. I'm pretty sure I liked you since that day with the car. It's just…before tonight I wasn't even sure you liked women."

"And I'd heard Maggie's comment about your bi showing, but I wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Frankly, it's hard to tell when gorgeous, affectionate women are into girls or just friendly." Lena confessed. Kara beamed at her.

"Well lucky for you, I'm both. Into girls and friendly, that is." She clarified. Lena laughed.

"That you are…" Lena looked at the clock and saw the glaring red numbers. Kara followed her line of sight.

"It's getting late." Lena said, biting her lip. Kara nodded.

"Yeah…hey, you should just stay over." She suggested. Lena cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"My dear Kara, at least take me to dinner first." Kara blanched.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I would never take advantage of you…unless you wanted…but I just meant…" She stopped as she heard Lena laughing.

"I'm joking, Kara! Of course I'd love to stay over." Lena walked to Kara's bedroom, familiar with everything the room, easily grabbing a change of clothes and readying herself for bed. Kara followed and they both climbed into Kara's queen sized bed.

"I…I want to…you know." Lena heard Kara whisper.

"Want to what, darling?"

"I want to take you to dinner." Though it was dark, Lena could see Kara's blush.

"I'd like that." Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara. The Super was quick to kiss back, taking in the moment as best as she could. She stopped when she felt Lena giggling against her lips. She smiled and pulled back.

"What is it?" She saw Lena bite her lip as she flipped over.

"Well now I understand why you like N'Sync so much…" Kara was a bit confused but that was cleared up as she scooted closer to Lena, spooning her and heard her singing.

"It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, Kara's bi, bi, bi" Lena snickered. Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Go to sleep, weirdo."

The two slept, limbs entangled and breaths synched. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **Hi! First, I'd like to apologize for the lack of updates. Reason is, I'm simply trash.**_

 _ **Second, like most things I write, this is quickly getting out of hand in terms of storyline…so either I'll be winging it, or I will take any comments into consideration.**_

 _ **Third, I couldn't help myself with the gay…my own gay just kinda…shot through lol**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **Fall for Her**_


End file.
